Christmas with Ares
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Ares visits Clarisse before CHB. What happens when her stepdad insults her in front of Ares? oneshot!


**Hey! I've decided that it's a lot easier to write one shots. This goes to **Tonx Nicholavia, **who gave me the plot for this. I know i should be working on Princess of Greece and Perlia? but oh well.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

It was Christmastime in the La Rue household. In the corner, an eight-year-old girl with brown hair and a muscular build was in the corner glaring at the star atop the tree. She was mumbling curses at her half brother, George, because she wanted to put the star on the tree. Sure, it was a stupid thing to get mad at, but she had a huge temper and a bigger ego. Letting somebody other than her put up the star wasn't good. She never even liked Christmas. It was just a bunch of people getting her stupid gifts like dolls and whatnot. She wants good stuff, like war games, not a princess dress. It was also way too… happy. She didn't like happy.

She was sitting in the corner for who knows how long but her thoughts were interrupted when her doorbell rang. She got up and took her sweet time to get to the door. Now most people wouldn't want a little girl answering the door in NYC, but her mom knew that she could defend herself against even the toughest of men.

When she answered the door, she expected to see heaven knows who selling heaven knows what. What she didn't expect to see was a man that could've been related to her with two boys who were scary looking but were also obviously related to her. The older man started talking. "Well, well, if it isn't Clarisse. I haven't seen you since you were born. Gods, you look like your mother. Speaking of which, where is she? Can I talk to her?"

Clarisse just stared at the man. "Depends… who are you?"

Scary guy on his left was getting angry. "Just get your mother, ok! Gods, isn't she going to be an annoying one."

"Deminos!" Barked the older man, who she would soon figure out was her father and named Ares. "You will _not_ yell at her! She is doing the right thing!" His eyes got nicer as her look down at his daughter. "Trust me, she will know me."

Clarisse looked at the men. She shrugged at yelled for her mom. No answer. She yelled louder. Deminos looked furious. After her third time trying, her mom came downstairs with a look of annoyance on her face. "Clarisse, could you please stop yelling. I already told you that Ge- Ares?"

Ares smiled at the lady. "Mary," he acknowledged her. "It has been quite a while. These are my sons Phobos and Deminos- my other sons. Immortal sons. Can I come in?" She gave a squeak that could have been "Yes," or "Help!" The man took it as the former and came in. Waving manners aside, he sat on the couch that was set a couple feet away from the tree and propped his feet on the coffee table.

Mary got over the initial shock that her former lover was here and broke the silence that

could be counted as awkward, depending who you were. "Why are you here? I thought you couldn't visit your kids." Her voice was high. She looked at the clock and saw that she had just a few minutes until her husband and other son came. That couldn't be good. Ares shrugged as if to ask why she brought that up. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not allowed to see my daughter?" He asked. Phobos, Deminos, and Mary all opened their mouths to say that he wasn't aloud to, but he told them not to comment. "Besides," he said, reaching down to pick up his daughter. "I wanted to spend Christmas with my daughter."

He finally grabbed said daughter and Clarisse called him some choice names. Just then, Ares knew that Clarisse would be his pride and joy. He never wants to sound like a sap, but the girl was amazing. She would accomplish so much. Now, by this time, most parents would have at least a tear running down their cheeks. Not Ares, he points out a weakness in her.

"Crying over a star. How stupid. She should be fighting for honor and blood." He inwardly cringed. He wasn't that heartless.

"Honey! We're back! Mr. Chicken is dead!" The man's to happy voice was followed with a laugh. Phobos, Deminos, Ares, and Clarisse had looks of disgust on their faces. No person should be that happy. Said man came in the door (followed by a boy, no older than five) and gave Mary a kiss. "Who's this?" He finally got a look at the trio invading his living room.

Mary reluctantly introduced the three immortals. "These two are Clarisse's half brothers, Darren and Phil. And the older guy is Clarisse's dad, Aaron. This is my husband, Fred, and my other son, George."

Fred and 'Aaron' shook hands. Ares' arm muscles tensed and Fred had a look of pain cross his face. "Wow," he choked out. "You're really strong. Just like her." Venom danced across his tongue when he said her.

"You don't like Clarisse?" Ares asked. He was deadly calm and he said it as though he couldn't stand her either but his eyes looked ready to vaporize him. "Personally, I really don't like girls. Almost every time I have a girl, it ends badly, so girls are a no with me."

Fred smiled as though he was glad 'Aaron' understands his pain. "She's nice but she's so violent ("Wonder why?" Phobos asked Deminos)! She gets in fights _constantly_ and it's just hard loving your daughter that didn't come from you, you know?" The fire behind Ares sunglasses grew brighter, but Fred was the only one in the room who didn't notice.

"Also," Fred continued ("Foolish mortal," Deminos whispered to Phobos. Those two were quite close). "She gets kicked out of every school she goes to. We can't keep her still- stupid ADHD. She doesn't do well in any school we send her to because of her dyslexia.

"The worst is when she hits our little Georgie. Clarisse has problems. I could never have anything less than perfect."

Ares' calm looked turned into a glare that only he could make. "'Less than perfect'? Mary has never told you who she is? Who I am?"

Mary shook her head, trembling. "Give him a break! He doesn't know!" Phobos and Deminos were holding the war god back now; having him rip off a mortal's head wouldn't do him any good. Her turned his glare on the woman. "Please?" she squeaked.

Clarisse, who was watching the scene in front of her like it was a movie, decided to speak up. "Why are you glowing red?"

Ares calmed down just enough so he wouldn't vaporize his daughter. He glared at Fred. "The next time you dare insult her, you will feel the wrath of Ares!" With that, he walked outside where he could teleport to Olympus.

Clarisse sat, staring at the spot where the man just left. Unlike the rest of her family, it wasn't from fear of the man, but from admiration, and (although it pains her to admit it) thankfulness. Nobody has ever stood up for her –not that she needed it, of course- but here comes a random man (claiming to be her father, no less) telling off Fred, saying that she was perfect. She knew she was far from it, but it doesn't make a difference.

With that happy thought, she went to her room to draw battle plans and never forgetting the strange man who suck up for her.

**Didn't come out the way I wanted it to, oh well. I know that Ares (maybe Clarisse?) is OOC but I think that he really thinks of Clarisse like that. Reviews are better than Favorites and Alerts ;)**


End file.
